


This is where we dwell

by fairie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairie/pseuds/fairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble<br/>Prompt: Darkness, Shadow, Wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is where we dwell

They are both inherently men that dwell in the public eye, but there is no spotlight that shines upon them, though only one of them craves it. Petyr Baelish longs for the day when the light shall hit his crown and all shall be blinded by its glisten. For now, however, he meets Varys under the guise of the darkness, where no shadows are cast because all is shrouded by the dark blanket of secrets. This liaison between them is a dangerous secret, but there is no one else they would rather play such games with. They are not saints, not even angels who’d ripped their wings for an advantage of playing the game of thrones, but rather they are merely two men whom can recognize the exceptional talent that lays in the other.


End file.
